Fairytale
by BubbaCatt
Summary: Fairytales based on the SSD Characters created by Martha Williamson.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in an Enchanted Kingdom Dream Land Ocelot (DLO for short) there lived a Prince of such outstanding moral fiber that all who were of good heart loved him. His name was Prince Oliver.

His mother, the Queen, had run Oft' with a King from another kingdom, leaving Oliver feeling rejected and angry with his father, because he thought his father had forced his mother to leave.

In his younger, more foolish days, Prince Oliver had allowed himself to be infatuated by a pretty young guard in training, named Dale. But alas, she saw the prince as a friend only, for she wanted to rise to knighthood and had no time for love.

One day Oliver waited for Dale at their favorite tavern to meet for their daily flagon of coffee before the day started in earnest. On this day, however, Dale's squad had been slated for an early departure to catch a gang of highway men who had been terrorizing the villages. Oliver thinking he saw her coming stepped back without looking, right in the path of a wagon full of clowns from a circus, who were bringing weekly dispatches from other villages. All the cards and letters were lost in a stream and carried away.

Oliver heard a child crying because her birthday present from her beloved grandparents had been in the weekly dispatches. He felt so badly that he got the little girl a lolly pop and vowed to find all the lost letters and deliver them to all who the rightful recipients.

Oliver hired a brilliant and resourceful man named Norman to track down all the letters he could. He sent Norman's friend Rita, who has a magical memory, around to all the villagers to find out who had been expecting anything.

In the meantime there was an evil temptress named Holly who had designs on Prince Oliver. She went to the local wicked witch named Andrea and bought the most powerful love potion to be had.

Soon after her plan came to pass, however, Holly grew tired of the Prince and his insufferable high moral standards. She wanted to live in luxury with a Prince who slayed dragons and showered her with jewels. She had no use for a man who's passion was to reunite a lost letter with its rightful owner.

Holly left the prince for a more adventurous kingdom, but unfortunately for Prince Oliver, the love potion did not wear off him and he was unable to move on with his life. He was miserably still infatuated with the evil temptress.


	2. Chapter 2

The Meet Cute

Prince Oliver wondered if his day could get any worse. It had started by being brought some brown sludge his servant had tried to pass off as coffee. It turned out the royal brewer of coffee had eloped with the royal stable master. Which led to the second disaster of the day, Prince Oliver's coach and team of horses were not ready when he needed to leave to meet Norman and Rita for their day of uniting lost dispatches with the people to whom they were sent.

Fuming and fussing , Prince Oliver went to the Golden Dragon, a tavern in a nearby village. While Prince Oliver vented his frustration about cooks and horse masters eloping, a lovely blonde came in and sat beside him. She tried to be patient, but there's only so much fussing one can listen to while waiting to order coffee.

Venting her own frustration, the blonde, swatted the handsome, fussing man with the parchment she carried and asked if she could please get a flagon of coffee then he could fuss all he wanted.

The Prince was taken aback as he had never been spoken to this way, let alone being swatted. Everyone's mouth dropped open to see such impertinence toward their beloved Prince Oliver. All the Prince could do was gesture toward the bar keeper who set about getting the blonde a flagon of coffee.

The blonde got her coffee and pointed at the cream, sugar, and a pot of chocolate. Everyone watched closely as she mixed all of these things in the hot liquid. She stirred it and drank with the most beautiful look of bliss on her face.

After drinking half of the flagon she felt more friendly toward the world and apologized to the handsome man and told him her name was Lady Shane.

When he got his wits about him, he introduced himself as Prince Oliver of DLO. It was now Shane's turn to be shocked and have her jaw drop. She sputtered a few moments before she was able to collect herself.

Shane again apologized to the Prince and thanked him for not having her beheaded for her indiscretion. Taken aback, the Prince explained that he would not behead anyone for needing coffee.

The Prince asked Lady Shane what brought her to the area. She was afraid to tell him fore she had a special ability that frightened most people and was afraid she would be shunned. She was saved from answering by a clumsy messenger arriving at the tavern.

The messenger burst through the door and tripped scattering all the dispatches he carried across the floor. Lady Shane, sitting with her back to the door was startled and jumped. When she landed, she was in the Prince's lap with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

Lady Shane pulled back and saw there was no danger. She turned realizing where she was, Shane's eyes grew wide and backed off the Prince's lap. Blushing Shane curtsied and again apologized.

While the Prince and Lady Shane reached for the same dispatch, their hands touched and a vision came to them. Shane saw the person who wrote the dispatch and Prince Oliver could see that it was a card for an approaching birthday.

Their eyes met and Lady Shane jerked her hand back there was something that was drawing her toward this man as if she were metal being drawn to a magnate.

The Prince had never had a vision before and was still processing the one he just had.

When the lady Shane removed her hand, the Prince lost the vision. He was intrigued and wanted to try holding her hand again to see if the phenomenon repeated itself. He was too late, however the Lady Shane had jumped up and fled through the open door.


End file.
